Amazed
by SuzzieD
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have had the fairytale love, but something happens to Gabriella that throws it off course. Meanwhile, Sharpay is trying to steal Troy away as her own. Will Troyella survive? Find out! Was my youtube series.! Troyella!
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize for taking so long to get this out. This was my Youtube story, but having no movie maker creates a problem. SO here is Amazed: A Troyella Story. Enjoy!!**

Chapter 1: _**I Promise**_

**Friday, May 30****th****, 2008/ 10:45 p.m. /Bolton Home**

The house was filled with music as all the former wildcats celebrated their recent graduation from their home for the last 4 years. Graduating High school would be the biggest achievement they would receive for the next 4 years. It feels like just yesterday when they all walked into the unfamiliar giant high school as tiny timid freshman and now, they were about to walk into an unfamiliar university as tiny timid college freshman.

"You man, can you believe we finally graduated?" Chad cheered, pretty much bouncing around, his arms around Troy's shoulder. Chad had been waiting for graduation since his first day as a tiny little freshman.

Taylor made her way up to the rapidly growing group and sighed. "Yeah, it's really over." Everyone knew Taylor was sad about leaving everyone for Yale, but we all knew she would achieve great goals.

Zeke walked up to us and placed his arms around both Taylor and Kelsi. "Hey, let's not be all sad now, let's party!"

Chad took Taylors hand while Ryan took Kelsi's and they all headed out to the dance floor in Troy's overly large backyard. Troy stayed behind, exceptionally nervous awaiting a certain girl. Gabriella, right after they congradulated everyone in their class, went off with to get ready for the party. That was 3 hours ago and now her was growing impatient waiting for his amazing girlfriend.

Gabriella slowly edged up the walkway to the all too familiar front door of her amazing boyfriends home. She told him she would be there in an hour, but that was 3 hours ago. He would be irritable for waiting for her, but all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and have him hold her in his arms. The past week had been extremely crazy for Gabriella and all she wanted to do was see Troy and get lost in his amazingly blue orbs.

Entering the booming room, she noticed Troy, his back to her, standing in the living room awaiting her, just like she figured. As quietly as she could, she made her way up to Troy and wrapped her arms around him quickly.

He jumped a bit, with the feeling of two small arms wrap around him and he smiled when he realized it was Gabriella. He chuckled and turned to face her. "Hey you! What took you so long?" He asked, reliefe in his tone.

She smiled and swayed side to side. "Just making sure I wore the best outfit." She giggled happy to see Troy again, though it had only been 3 hours. 3 hours way to long.

He gave a small smile and leaned his forehead against hers. "Well, you do know that no matter what, you always look amazing, right?!"

She giggled again. "Aww, Troy! You're such the charmer."

Gabriella's presence always threw Troy off, especially when he looked into her eyes. Since the day he met her, last year on New Years Eve, he always got lost in her eyes.

Gabriella noticed Troy drifting again and she smiled. "Come on, let's dance!" She grabbed Troy's hand and drug him onto the dance floor. "My Life Would Suck Without You" came on so they just kind of danced around. They loved being in each other's presence, especially Gabriella. She just needed to him to hold her. Hopefully she could get as much of this time with him as possible before he runs out on her.

When the song ended, Gabriella saw Tay off to the side and wanted to talk to her. She smiled at Troy and pulled away.

Troy watched her as she smiled at him and made her way over to Tay. He secretly touched the bulge that stuck out of his side pocket and smiled. Tonight would be the night that he would take a big step. Hopefully she would react the way he thought she would. Just as Gabriella made it over to Tay, "Back at One" by Brian McKnight came one.

"Gabriella!!" He runs up to her and smiles. "Can I have this dance?"

As she looks into his eyes, she notices a certain shine and knows he really wants to dance with her to this song. "Sure."

Carefully, Troy takes her hand and leads her back out to the dance floor. She follows with a big grin on her face. She looks back at Tay and shrugs.

They start slow dancing and he keeps his eyes on her. She finds herself tranced in his eyes and just smiles, She lays her head up against his chest. He can't help but sing along.

"_One, you're like a dream come true. Two, just wanna be with you. Three cuz it's plain to see that you're the only one for me and 4, repeat steps one through three, five, make you fall in love with me. If ever I believe my work is done, then I start back at one."_

Troy leaned over and kissed her head. He heard her sniff and looked over, noticing her crying. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She sniffed and looks deep into those familiar blue eyes. "I love you Wildcat."

He smiled back. "I love you too Gabriella." He took her hand and lead her into the living room. Now was the perfect time to give it to her.

Taylor was dancing with Chad when she had looked over and noticed Troy singing to Gabriella while they danced. She looked over at Chad and smacked his arm.

He looked back confused. "What was that for?!?"

She pretended to be mad. "You never sing for me!"

He just stared back, at a loss for words.

She smiled. "Just kidding." She leans over and gives his a soft kiss.

-------

After having made it into the living room, Troy sat Gabriella down on the couch and took a deep breath.

Gabriella was worried as she looked at him and saw just how nervous he was. "Troy? Is something wrong?" He wasn't about to break up with her was he?

Troy took another deep breath and sighed. "Gabriella. I was thinking about what happened last summer and everything this past year and I wanted to give you something to prove to you that I love you and I always will love you. No matter what happenes!" Carefully, he pulled out the small box that was in his pocket and held it in his hand.

Gabriella was shocked and scared. What could this mpossibly mean? Was he proposing to her? Now? Right after high school graduation? "Troy, what are you doing?"

Slowly, Troy opened the box, revealing a beautiful silver ring with writing along the sides. She carefully pulled it out and read what it said.

"_No matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart."_

"I PROMISE to be true to you no matter what happens this summer and throughout college."

Tears started to well up in her eyes as she looked up into his eyes. "I don't understand."

He returns the stare and studders nervously. "I-It-t's a Pro-promise ring."

She smiled with reliefe. Yes, of course she loves Troy, but getting married right now would be a bad idea. "Troy, it's beautiful."

He smiled with relief. "I thought you might like it."

Gabriella leaned over and met his lips and a slow sensual kiss. Gabriella couldn't have been happier at this very moment. "No matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart" gave her reassurance that everything was going to be ok, and that there was a chance that Troy wouldn't run when she broke the news. She pulled back and stared into his eyes. Neither one broke the gaze as they took in each others presence.

Sharpay walked in and noticed Troy and Gabriella just staring at each other. It sickened her to know that Troy loved Gabriella. No one should love someone like her. It's just not right. She groaned and decided enough was enough. She needed to get Troy by himself. "Um, Troy? Your mom wants you."

Neither one even agnoliged the fact that she was in the room. This pissed her off.

"TROY!!!"

Troy finally heard her voice and groaned, shooting a look at Sharpay. She was ruining the moment. "WHAT?!?"

"Your mom wants you, NOW!"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, just give me a second."

She rolled her eyes back. Whatever."

He turned his gaze back to Gabriella and gave a sympathetic smile. "I'll be right back. I promise." He smiled again and kissed her one last time before running out of the room leaving Sharpay and Gabriella alone.

Gabriella smiled as she looked back down at the ring.

Sharpay notices the ring and gasps. "Oh my god! Did he…"

"Oh no, GOD no, it's just a promise ring." Sharpay gave Gabriella a look. "I'm serious, he didn't."

"O.k. I believe you." Gabriella sighed internally and awaited an un needed remark from Sharpay. "Soo, we're cool right?"

Gabriella was taken aback by Sharpay's sudden kindness. "Um, sure. Why not!"

Sharpay smiled her devilish smile. "Fabulous! So we should totally hang out some time…oh wait…when do you go back to Stanford?"

"Um, 2 days." Why was Sharpay being nice? It worried her a little bit.

WHAT!! She should be leaving tonight! "Oh, well, we should hang out sometime! Toodles!" Quickly, Sharpay ran out of the room to seek out Troy.

Gabriella just shook her head and looked abck down at the ring. The happiness she did feel when she looked at it was now replaced with worry. Looking over to her side, she noticed Taylor and Chad . Quickly, she made her way over to them.

"Hey girly, what's up?" Tay asked, slightly worried by the expression in Gabriella's face. She glanced down at her hand and noticed the ring. "Oh, I see Troy gave you the ring!"

Chad shot a confused look at Taylor. "You knew about that?!"

Taylor was confused now too. "You! You knew about it too?!"

"He asked me for help!"

The two of them just stared surprised back at eachother.

"He asked me for help too! H said I…"

Chad interrupted Taylor. "…Was the only one who could keep a secret!"

Gabriella watched as her two friends started to laugh. Laughing was the last thing she wanted to do right now. GUYS!!" They both stopped and noticed an even more panicked look on Gabby's face. "Tay, I really need o talk to you!"

Taylor started to worry. "What's wrong?"

Gabriella grabbed Tays hand and drug her into the empty kitchen.

Taylor was extremely nervous now. "Gabby, tell me what's wrong!"

Gabriella sunk down to the floor and started to cry. "Tay, I don't know what to do!"

----

Sharpay needed a plan. This time, her plan would work and things would be back ti the way the should be. She was tired of smiling and pretending everything was o.k. Troy and Gabriella should not be together. It's not how things work.

Walking back out into the back yard, She noticed Ryan and Kelsi dancing and stalked up to them. "RYAN!"

He continued to dance with Kelsi. "What?" By her tone, he could tell that she was up to something.

"I need you to keep an eye on Gabriella."

He sighed. How was he right about all her actions? "Whatever you're up to, count me out. I want to spend the rest of the night here with Kelsi!

Kelsi looked up at him and smiled. "Aww, Ryan!"

Sharpay glared at the two of them. "Just do it!!" She started to walk away.

"Look, Shar, Troy has a girlfriend o.k. That will never change! You need to go out and find your own man! If Troy wanted to be with you he wouldn't be with Gabriella!" He grabbed Kelsi's hand and they both walked away.

Sharpay snarled and spun around only to come face to face with Troy himself. The expression on his face proved that he heard everything that Ryan said.

-----

Tay's eyes shot wide as she continued to stare at Gabriella sitting on the floor. "Oh my god! Are you sure?!"

Gabriella continued to cry as she hugged her knees closer to her body. "I'm sure."

**O.k, so this is the first chapter to my Youtube story. I know it's bad but please be patient with me. It's a little difficult for me to go from my short clips to actual writing. I did change some stuff, but nothing huge. Please let me know what you think. I will be continuing to upload the next chapters. On Youtube I was on Chapter 5 so yeah. Please review!! SuzzieD**


	2. You can tell me Anything

O.k, so this is chapter 2 of my youtube story. Hope you like it! Enjoy!!

**You can tell me anything**

"Tro…Troy!!" Sharpay started to feel like an idiot. Troy had just heard everything Ryan had said. All the chances she had at getting Troy were ruined. Unless, of course, he had feelings for her as well, which that was unlikely. She decided to play the annoyed bitch. "What do you want?!"

Troy just stood there. Did that just happen? Did Ryan just yell at Sharpay for liking him? Wait! Sharpay liked him? He couldn't figure out what to say. "Is everything o.k.?"

"Yeah, why?" O.k. so maybe he hadn't heard what Ryan had said. Or, maybe he was just pretending he hadn't heard what Ryan said? She started to get a little antsie.

Troy bit his lip feeling extremely uncomfortable. "Well I just…" Should he mention that he had heard that or should he lie. Lie. "No, nevermind!"

She started to panic when Troy had turned around to leave. What was she doing?! She was finally alone with Troy and she was watching him walk away. "NO WAIT!! Please…tell me why."

Troy spun around on his heals and looked Sharpay right in the eyes. "We're friends right?"

Sharpay could feel the world crumble around her. He definitely didn't have any feelings for her. Gabriella was definitely going to have an interesting couple of days on her hands. "Yeah…" She chuckled uncomfortably. "Of course." She started to turn and walk away.

"Because, you're a great friend. You know that right?!" Troy could tell that asking her if they were friends had bothered her and he didn't want to hurt her; though he wasn't sure why that had hurt her.

Sharpay stopped and turned back around to look at Troy. "You're a good guy Troy." She sighed. "Gabriella is really lucky." For now. She gave one last smile and walked away.

Troy continued to just stand there, still unsure of what had just happened.

**With Taylor and Gabriella**

Taylor sat next to Gabriella on the floor and wrapped her arm around her friends shoulders. Seeing her like this hurt Taylor, but she now understood why. "I'm here for you. You know that right?!"

Gabriella sniffed and forced a small smile. "Yeah. You're a great friend Tay." She gave Tay a hug and sighed. "You're the only one that knows."

The topic is stiil touch so Tay was at a loss of any other way to comfort her best friend. "Sooo, when did IT happen?!" Not that she really wanted to know, but it could help make her feel a bit better.

Gabriella managed a smile, remembering the exact night. It had been so perfect. The best prom a girl could ask for. "Prom night." She chuckled. "His truck."

Tay chuckled. "Well, remind me to never ask him for a ride!"

They both laughed. Gabriella looked down. "Tay, I can't tell my mom, but I don't think I could tell Troy. At least not yet. I don't even know for sure, for sure, yet."

Taylor gave her a reassuring look. "Look, Troy loves you and I know he wouldn't leave you. He's a responsible guy and can help you get through this!"

Troy walked into the room and managed to hear the last part of Gabriella and Taylor's conversation. He was starting to feel a headache come along with the still confusion of his encounter with Sharpay. "Help you get through what?" Gabriella staired up terrified at Troy. He finally took in the sight in front of him and saw both Gabriella and Taylor sitting on the floor. Gabriella's eyes were red from crying. He grew worried. "Gabriella?! What's going on?!!"

**With Sharpay**

Anger was surging through Sharpay as she ran to catch up to Ryan as him and Kelsi made their way over to the table with food. "RYAN!!"

Ryan rolled his eyes and looked over at Kelsi telling her to grab some food while he dealt with his furious twin sister. "What now?!"

"How could you! Troy heard everything!!"

Ryan couldn't help but feel a little bad. He hadn't intended on Troy hearing what had been said, but he did deserve to know what he was getting into. "Look, I'm sorry, but, it's all true Shar! I know there's someone out there just for you. You just haven't found him yet!"

Shsarpay was starting to grow even more furious. "This is how you wanted it isn't it!! Me out in the cold while you have the girl and the scholarship!"

Ryan was taken aback. "Woah, WHAT!? Where did that come from!?"

"You've been waiting for the perfect time to just ruin my life!"

Now Ryan was growing impatient. "No one is out to get you Shar! You can't just have everything you want! You might realize that one day." With that, Ryan stormed off.

**With Troy and Gabriella**

Gabriella kept her gaze on the ground. She didn't want to tell him, not now, but the way this conversation was going, she might have to.

Troy slowly made his way over to her and knelt down in front of her. "Hey…talk to me." He spoke softly.

Taylor tried to leave and give the two of them privacy. Gabriella grabbed her arm and stood. She shook her head at Tay trying to tell her that she couldn't do it.

Troy stood up and just looked at the two of them. Something was going on and he could tell it was only a matter of time before he would find out.

Taylor looked over at Troy and saw the panicked expression on his face. She sighed. "You just need to tell him. I promise everything will be fine." She tried to reassure her friend.

Now Troy was even more panicked than before. When it came to Gabriella and her well beiong, he would be on edge till everything was figured out. "Te-tell me…tell me what?!"

Gabriella looked at Troy and her heart broke. She couldn't help but feel like this was end of their relationship. If Troy left her, she didn't think she could survive. She closed her eyes and started to cry.

Troy walked up to her and grabbed her hands, stroking them with his thumbs to try and calm her. "I love you Gabriella. You can tell me anything, remember?"

She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She tilted her head towards his ear and whispered. "I'm sorry."

He held her tighter to his body. She wasn't leaving him was she? He loved her so much he didn't think he could survive her leaving.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She had to tell him. He just told her he loved her and he did give her a promise ring. He promised her that he would be there no matter what. She has to tell him. It's what's right. "I…I'm…pregnant."

_What?! What did she say?! Did she say she was pregnant?!!? Oh my god!_

Shocked, Troy closed his eyes and continued to hold her. He just got finished telling her that he was going to bet there for her and this wasn't going to break that promise. How could he even think about breaking that promise. This is the girl of dreams. He would be there for her through anything, even a pregnancy.

Chad walked into the room. "Hey guy!" He glanced around the room and noticed Troy and Gabriella. He looked over at Tay. "What's going on?"

Taylor just shook her head, telling him that she would tell him later. She walked up to him and motioned that it was time for them to leave.

Troy continued to hold her and whispered into her ear. "Are you sure?" He swallowed hard as he awaited her answer.

She pulled away from him and looked him dead in the eyes. "I took like 5 pregnancy tests. I'm pretty sure." She whipped her tears.

All he could do was look down. This was definitely not part of his life plan, at least not yet. He hadn't planned on even thinking about kids for at least another 5 years.

Gabriella started crying again. "God, I feel like such a slut!" She had meant to yell at herself internally but it had unintentionally slipped out.

He shot his head back up at her. He grabbed her arms and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Don't you EVER say that!" He took a second to calm down and continued. "You are not a slut." He made sure she was looking him dead in the eyes before he continued again. "I LOVE YOU! I'll always be here for you…I PROMISE!!"

**With Sharpay**

Sharpay had decided to leave the party early after she had argued with Ryan. Unfortunately, Ryan had had the car keys and had left first with kelsi she guessed. Ryans words replayed over and over in her head. "But I don't want someone else! I want Troy!"

A new guy in town was following her from the opposite side of the street. He had noticed her when she stormed out of his neighbors house and decided to follow her. He only wanted to make sure she was going to make it to wherever she was going safely. Someone like her shouldn't be out at night alone. He continued to listen to her talk to herself. He found her highly interesting.

Sharpay still hadn't noticed her follower. She lifted her arms up in confusion and anger. "We are perfect for eachother! Why am I the only one who sees it?! And Ryan!? He will come back to me! Won't he?" Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell ringing. "Speaking of Ryan.' She answered the phone. "Hey! Why did you take the car?!!!?"

Ryan sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier o.k.?! But…you just need to understand that…"

She interrupted him angry. "Save it Ryan! I don't need your sympathy, or your help! I'm going to get Troy! It's what's right!!"

"Shar, wait!!" He begged, hoping she wouldn't hang up on him.

She hung up on him and chucked the phone in the grass and cried.

The mystery man from acroos the street had witnessed everything and decided enough was enough. She was in distress and he wanted to help her. He walked over to her. "Hey, um, you o.k.?"

Sharpay looked up at this new guy and stared him in the eyes. "Who…Who are you?!"

**Back with Troy and Gabriella**

Gabriella looked down. "I'm so scared, Troy."

Troy lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes. He just stood there and forced a smile. There was no denying he remembered every second of that night. It was the night he knew he would spend the rest of his life with her.

"You o.k.?" She asked.

He smiled and pulled her into a hug and whispered. "I promise. Everything will be fine."

She teared up. Even in this horrible situation, he could still make her feel better. He was always able to calm her nerves. "I love you Wildcat."

He closed his eyes and let the words sink in. He loved it when she said those 4 words. It was as if the words were only meant for him and no one else. "So..what do we do now?"

She pulled away again. "I should probably schedule a doctor's appointment."

He nodded his head. He had to ask her this one very important question . The question that he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to. "Does your mom know?"

She shook her head. "I can't... not yet. Not till I know for sure."

He nodded. "I understand. "He looked down at his feet. "Do you wanna stay here for the night? So you can be here when you call?" Gabriella yawned and nodded. He smiled and chuckled. "Come on. Everyone's pretty much left anyhow." He grabbed her hand and lead her to the bedroom.

Gabriella smiled and followed. She may be pregnant, but she couldn't let that get to her. She had Troy and Troy would make sure she was happy at all costs.

When they reached the room, Gabriella laid on the bed and instantly fell asleep after having cuddled up to one of Troy's pillows. She loved the smell of him.

Troy watched her as she fell asleep. She looked so beautiful, as always. He sighed remembering their predicament but decided to ignore it for now and walked into the living room. He sighed again and sat in one of the lounge chairs. He glanced down the hallway in Gabriella's direction. He loved her so much and knew he would be there for her through this whole thing. The thought of being a family with her made him smile, but the thought of being a father scared the shit out if him. He put his head in his hands, All he could think about was the baby.

_Am I ready to be a father?_

Really, it didn't matter. Gabriella would go through with having the baby and he would have nine months to figure out how to be a father.

Jack was sitting a few seats away and had been watching his son since he walked in. Something was obviously bothering him. "Hey, it's the graduate! Great Party?!?!!"

Troy jumped a little. Had his father been there the whole time? "Oh, hey dad. I didn't see you there."

Jack started to get concerned. "Are you o.k.?"

Troy didn't want to tell him, especially alone. This was something both him and Gabriella had to do together. "Uhh, yeah." He sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jack was definitely not convinced. "You know, son, you can tell me anything, right?!"

Troy faked a smile. "Yeah, I know. Thanks dad! Oh, and Gabriella's just gonna stay the night. She's already asleep." He smiled remembering how peaceful she looked.

Jack definitely knew something was wrong but didn't want to push him. If he knew his son like he thought he did, Troy would come around and tell him soon enough. "Alright?! You should probably get some sleep." He stood up. "Tomorrow will be the first day of the rest of your life!"

Troy cringed at the thought, and suddenly git nervous. Did he already know? "Huhh, ohh, yeah, yeah." He shook his head trying to pull himself together. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired too." Troy stood up as well and started to walk down the hallway. "Night dad."

Jack gave a small smile. "Goodnight son."

Troy made his way to his bedroom door and leaned up against the door. He smiled as he saw Gabriella still fast asleep in his bed. Her body curled up to one of his pillows.

Gabriella really hadn't fallen asleep, she just wanted some time to think. She opened her eyes hen she heard footsteps and saw Troy in the doorway.

He smiled. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "I love you Gabriella. I always will."

She smiled as another tear rolled down her cheek. When he laid down next to her she laid her head on his chest and took a deep breath. They had to be o.k. They just had to. After only a few minutes, Gabriella had fallen fast asleep in his arms.

**These next couple of chapters should come out rather quickly since they're already written!! Please review and tell me what you think!! Thanks!! SuzzieD**


	3. I love you, You know that right?

In the YouTube version, the theme song is Amazed by LoneStar. The lyrics I put up are the ones in the trailer, so ya. Here's Chapter 3. A.K.A. Episode 3!! Enjoy!!

**I love you, You know that right?**

_Every little thing that you do._

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better._

_I want to spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_For ever and ever._

_Every little thing that you do. Oh._

_Every little thing that you do._

_Baby I'm amazed by_

_You._

Sharpay stared wide eyes at the man standing in front of her. He shuffled his feet nervously before answering her question. "I'm sorry, I just saw you crying and I thought I could help."

Suddenly feeling embarrassed, Sharpay's regular snotty attitude started to slowly came back. She was angry that this complete stranger had caught her crying, even if he was pretty hot. "Well, I don't need any help!" She stood up and reached down to try and grab that phone that she had chucked in the grass.

Noticing what she wanted, he bent down and quickly grabbed her phone before she did. Though he's only known her for about a minute or so, he still couldn't deny the fact that he liked her. There was something about the way her eyes would roll when she was aggravated or the way her eyes had looked all innocent before she decided to lash out at him. She was just so, interesting, ya, that's the word.

"Are you sure, cuz, people tell me that I'm a really good listener?!"

Sharpay was starting to get aggravated. She was determined to get away from this weird stranger that seemed to find her here in the middle of the night. "I'm sure!" She attempted to grab her phone back.

He pulled his phone away. It was obvious that she's troubled. "What made you angry, well, sad, anyways?"

Now she was very aggravated. "If I wanted you to know I would have told you!" She again tried to grab at her phone. Who did this guy think he was? It wasn't his job to try and make her feel better.

He was determined to get her to talk to him. "Please, I can help."

She finally was able to fake him out and grab her phone out of his hands. When she looked back over at him, she noticed he was giving her puppy dog eyes. He sure was desperate to talk to her. His actions made her very curious all of a sudden. Plus, he was hot, to her anyways. "Who ARE you?

He smiled big. "How about we make a deal? You tell me what's wrong and I'll tell you my name?"

She thinks hard about this. He may be a complete stranger, but, he seemed nice enough, and innocent, since he seemed nervous to be asking her questions anyways. She believed a small bit that she could trust him. Maybe telling him could be a good idea.

**With Troy and Gabriella**

Slowly, Gabriella woke up and noticed Troy next to her, fast asleep. She smiled. He looked so peaceful when he slept, a small smile on his lips. It was so cute the way he always smiled in his sleep. Suddenly she frowned feeling an unpleasant twist in her stomach. She jumped up and ran into the bathroom, almost tripping over one of his shoes on her way over. It was convenient him having a bathroom in his room. That way she could throw up without his parents asking her questions. When she made it into his bathroom, she doubled over and threw up right in the toilet. Why did this have to happen to her? Why did she have to get pregnant now, at only 18? By the time she had her baby she would be 19 and in her second semester of college, if she even went through with it. What was the point of going to college for one semester if she was only going to have to drop out to raise this baby? It just seemed crazy. College was completely out of the question now.

When she believed her stomach was completely cleaned out, she effortlessly stood up and made her way over to the sink, washing the disgusting bile taste out of her mouth. She looked up at her reflection in the mirror. "What have I done? I can't do this. I could never look my mother in the eyes and tell her that, that…that…" She stopped as tears rolled down her cheeks. "And Stanford?! What am I gonna do about Stanford? I have to go back next week. Can I even show myself in public?" She cried harder. Her hopes and dreams were quickly coming to a halt, leaving her feeling lost and vulnerable.

She didn't know it, but Troy had awoken only moments ago and was listening to her talk to herself in the bathroom. It pained him to hear her sound so helpless. He wasn't sure of any other way to help but to just be here for her and support her every step of the way. It was his fault that she was pregnant, at least that's what he was telling himself. It wasn't like she said, come on let's have sex. If he remembered correctly, he had started to make out with her, and he deepened every kiss, leading her to accept it and things moved on from there. He wished he could go back in time and grab a condom, but he couldn't. This is what happens when you're not careful and he was going to take this responsibility head on.

She was still crying as she continued to stare at herself in the mirror. "And Troy? I can't take his life away!" She hit the sink. "His life was perfect before he met me. I just had to show up and ruin everything for him!" She watched another tear roll down her cheeks, some mascara following. "I ruined everything!" She looked over at Troy who was still asleep on his bed.

He pretended he was asleep. He figured it would be a bad thing if she knew he had been listening to her every word.

She sighed and made her way back to the bed. She didn't need to switch of any lights since she had run in so quickly. She laid back down on the bed next to him.

He wanted to ease her pain, so he pretended to slowly wake up and look over at her, tears stained on her cheeks. "Hey…"She just smiled back. "I love you. You know that right?"

She forced a smile. She knew he loved her, but she couldn't help but feel scared. He loved her now, but what happens in 9 months when their baby was born? Would he run scared or stay with her? "I know. I love you too."

Troy wrapped his arm back around her and pulled her close. He leaned down and kissed her head. He whispered into her ear. "You want me to make you breakfast?"

"Sure. And I can call the clinic."

He noticed the way she flinched just saying the word clinic. He nodded and slowly got out of bed. Everything would be fine, he hoped. He walked into the kitchen and saw his mom eating some cereal at the table. "Hey mom." A weird feeling cam over him as he realized he would be hearing those words 'hey mom' and 'hey dad' in less than a year. Well, maybe longer since the baby had to grow first.

"Hey hun. Sleep well?"

He would lie to her. "Uh, yeah." He walked over to the fridge and pulled out the eggs. "Hey mom? Would you mind helping me make Gabriella some breakfast." She gave him a big grin. He returned the smile knowing exactly why she was amused. "What?!"

She stood up and made her way over to the stove, grabbing a pan from the cabinet and placing it on the stove. "Oh…nothing!"

He nudged her with his hip. His mother and him have always been close. He wondered if that would be the case when he told her was about to be a father. "It's just breakfast…"

"Uh huh." She smiled at him.

**With Gabriella**

"Oh, um, o.k." Any…o.k…..o.k….um thank you!" She hung up the phone. She sat on Troy's bed and put her head in her hands. "What am I going to do now?!"

**With Sharpay**

She, as quietly as humanly possible, opened the front door and stepped in the house.

"Hey, how was the party?!"

She jumped a little. Her father had been up. She's been an actress pretty much her entire life so this could be easy. "Boring, as usual." She decided to change the subject. He never really had a good memory these days. "When are you and mum leaving for Italy, er I mean, Germany?!"

"Not for a couple of hours." He suddenly stood up and made his way over to her. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I still can't believe my two babies have graduated."

She never was close to her father. To mention it, he has rarely ever been around. Him and her mother have always been back and forth from here and Europe and Asia. "Ya." She pulled away. She didn't want him getting all depressed on her. She felt he shouldn't even be sad. He's never here anyways. "Have fun on your trip." She walked away angry. He shouldn't act like this. They were 20 minutes late to graduation in the first place! They're always late or almost late to everything her and Ryan ever did. The only time they ever really made it to anything was when it was held at Lave Springs.

Her anger obviously didn't faze him as he returned to the kitchen to finish eating his breakfast.

She walked up stairs and saw Ryan. "Hey, I took your advise!"

He gave her a confused look. "What advise?"

She gave him a sly gin. "I found a man of my own."

He looked surprised. He didn't think she would actually listen to anything he actually said. "And who would that be?"

She started to walk away, a huge smile now on her face. "His name is Jared Tast!"

He stared back shocked. He recognized that name, all too well actually.

**With Troy and Gabriella**

Troy walked into the room. "Hey, what kind of eggs would you like?"

She just looked at Troy. She wanted to be happy and enjoy this morning with Troy, but she just couldn't. "Um, scrambled." She murmured.

He saw the depressed look on her face and made his way over to her. He needed to ask her a question. The question has been bothering him since the summer started just last year, but he had never found the right time to ask her. Now seemed good enough. "Can I ask you a question?"

She smiled big. "NO!"

He smiled back. Using his pointer finger, he moved a strand of hair that threatened to cover her beautiful face. "It's nice to see you smiling again."

She stared back into his eyes. "What would you like to know?"

He shifted nervously before asking. He never questioned her love for him, but he always wondered. "What do you see in me? I mean…why me?" He looked back up into her eyes, begging for a truthful answer.

She was slightly confused at his question. "Why you what?"

He kept her stare. "Why did you choose to be with me? I mean…you could have had any guy you wanted but you chose me. Why?"

She found it a little amusing the way he was acting. It was also funny that he thought she could have any guy she wanted, because the only guy she ever did want was Troy. "Because…you sang with me. You could have easily walked off that stage but you didn't. You stayed, with me."

He smiled big. That was pretty much the answer he had been hoping for. She didn't want him for his looks like all the other girls did, she wanted him because of him. This set right in his stomach. He desided that this conversation was also getting too mature. "Are you sure it wasn't for my amazingly handsome face and HOT body!?" He asked cheeky.

She laughed. "And why would I think that?!!"

He laughed and snapped his fingers playfully. "Oh no you di'nt!"

She laughed and ran out if the room. Troy chased her out of the bedroom and inro the kithchen. To the both of them, though it had only been 2 days, it felt like they hadn't had fun fun for forever. Gabriella burst into the kitchen and immediately hid behind his mom.

Lucille quickly ducked out of the way when she spotted Troy coming full speed. "No no no no no…don't even get me involved!" She laughed.

Since Gabriella's savior ducked out, she was fully exposed to a rapidly approaching Troy. He caught up to her and grabbed her. She squealed as Troy lifted her up and spun her around.

"Ah HA! Thought you were quick did ya?!!" He laughed evily.

She continued to laugh. "Well YOU surprised me!!" She managed to run out of his grasp as he set her back down on the ground. She immediately darted to the backyard where there was more room to try and get away. Troy chased after her. She barely made it half way across the yard before he had her in his arms again. They fell to the ground. Both of them continued to laugh.

Troy looked over at Gabriella as a sudden feeling washed over him. He loved her, that he knew, but this was now a different kind of love. He no longer just loved her, he was IN LOVE with her. He rolled over her and leaned down, meeting her lips with his own.

When they pulled away, she smiled up at him. "Soo, what do you see in me?"

He rolled back over to the side and sat down next to her smiling. "You know, I wake up every morning and ask myself the same thing!" He made an "Ooo" face.

She lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Come on, seriously."

Troy positioned himself closer to her and stared her right in the eyes. He was about to mean every word. "The moment I heard your voice I knew that…" He smiled big, slightly embarrassed about what he was about to say. "It would be the start of something new."

She stared back and smiled. "It was fate." Troy leaned over to kiss her again.

"Troy, Gabriella! Your eggs are burning!!" His mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Crap!" Standing up, he quickly grabbed Gabriella's hand and started to lead her back into the house.

Gabriella just smiled and followed him back to the house. _Can we really make it through this together, or will we fall apart?!_

**At the Doctors Appointment**

Troy sat in the waiting room. Gabriella had refused to let him in the room and he chose not to argue the matter. Though he would rather hear that his future was about to drastically change with her, he still sat in the uncomfortable white plastic chair. The walls were lined with interesting paintings by artist he had never heard of. Next to him, on a table, there were month old magazines with boring celebrity gossip headlines begging for you to pick them up. He wanted none of this, just Gabriella.

Finally, the doctor whom had beckoned for Gabriella only an hour before came out. "Ms. Montez would like to see you."

A flood of nervousness rushed through him as he slowly stood up. "Ohh…o.k." He followed the doctor into the room. He noticed Gabriella sitting on the bed chair thing, whatever they're called, with her hands underneath her legs, sitting on them. "Hey." Was all he could come up with to say. What do you say when your sort of under aged girlfriend is in a doctor's office waiting to find out if she's about to become a mother? She looked down, obviously not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Please have a seat." The doctor motioned for him to sit down next to Gabriella. He did so. He wanted her to look at him, but she only moved her head further from view.

"I've gathered a list of names of different doctors you can look into." She carefully looked at both teenagers in front of her. "Do your parents know?"

Troy started to get really nervous. "Know! Like…she's…" He couldn't even bring himself to say it.

Gabriella grabbed his hand, getting him to stop and look at her. When he did, she only nodded her head and teared up.

Troy put his head down taking in Gabriella's actions. She was officially pregnant and there was nothing either one could do about it. He looked back up at the nurse nervous. "We don't have a choice but to tell them do we." It wasn't a question because he knew the answer. It would seem odd when Gabriella would start to show her pregnant belly.

"I'm sorry." The doctor handed them the paper with the different doctors names on it and walked out of the room. There isn't much to say when you're dealing with already pregnant teenagers. The damage is already done.

After the doctor had shut the door, Troy looked back over and Gabriella and saw her crying. He sighed. He wrapped and arm around her shoulders and held her close to his body. "Everything will be fine, I promise. I won't let anything bad happen to you or us."

She looked up at Troy and managed a small smile. "I hope so…"

**Soooo, that was Chapter 3. A.K.A. Episode 3. PLEASE tell me what you think!! Thanks!! SuzzieD**


	4. Help

**Alright!! SO this is Chapter 4, A.K.A. Episode 4. Enjoy!! **

**Help**

Troy sighed and squeezed Gabriella's hand. "I don't hope so, I know so. And I know that we need help."

Gabriella rubbed her forehead. "I don't know Troy…"

Troy watched as she started to cry again. He hated seeing her like this. He's seen other people cry before and it always seemed to upset him seeing other people in such distress, but when it was Gabriella, his girl, his feelings took on a whole new level. There had to be a way to get help without pissing off her mother so early in their own knowledge of the subject. "What about my parents?"

"What?!" His parents. His father would probably murder him for having had sex with her in the first place. "Troy…I don't know…"

"I trust my dad more than anyone in the world! He wont have mercy on me but he can help you."

She looked him in the eyes. "You mean us."

He grabbed her free hand with his own and kept the stare. "Of course I mean us… Gabriella…It's our only choice if you're not ready to tell your mom."

She continued to look at Troy. She wished she could keep it a secret. That she could have this baby and no one would have to know. But this WAS the real world and she needed help. She looked down and sighed. "O.k."

"O.k." He took her hand and lead her out of the stuffy doctors office. He was realived to finally be out of there. It made him feel like he was supposed to be a full out adult when in reality he was only a new 18 year old. This ADULT stuff was just too much right now. Unfortunately, he was about to become a father and this ADULT stuff needed to sneak its way into his head before the next 8 months come around. He continued to the car.

**10 Minutes later**

The ride to Troy house was long and quiet, both unsure of what to say to each other. He wanted to keep telling her it would be o.k., but he knew that he didn't want to let her down if this plan completely backfired. It shouldn't since his dad always seemed to be able to help him. This may be a more extreme amount of help, but what's done is done and he's asking.

Troy led Gabriella up the long walk way into his familiar home. His parents were both sitting in the kitchen, finishing up a late afternoon snack, a book in his mothers hands while his father scribbled out new basketball plays for next seasons team. His dad never really stopped preparing for basketball season. Just this past season, a few days after they won their back to back championship, his dad was already back in his office, creating newer and better plays. He envied his dad for it.

"Well, hey you two. How was your day?" His father asked, oblivious to the fact that both Troy and Gabriella were tense as they both tried not to shake too hard.

Troy looked over at Gabriella and she nodded. "Mom, dad, can we talk to you?" He had to wonder if there could have been a better way to approach this. Already his mothers face was flooded with worry and his dad looked like he wasn't sure if he should start to get angry or worried.

"Sure hunny, what's wrong?" His mother was on her feet, following them into the living room. Troy figured if he was going to tell them that they were going to grandparents, they might as well want to be in a comfy seat right?

"You should probably sit down." Crap, he did it again. He needed to invent a new way to get your parents to listen to a very important thing you had to say without freaking them out like his parents were at this exact moment.

They all sat down. When Troy settled himself in his and Gabriella's seat, she rested her head on his shoulder and grabbed one of his hands. If they were going to do this, they were going to do it together.

"Dad…You know how you told me that I could tell you anything?"

Jack shifted uncomfortably in his chair and started intently at his son. "Ya, Yeah, why, what's wrong?"

Troy looked down at Gabriella who's head was still rested on his shoulder and nodded. He took a deep breath and sighed. This was it, no turning back. "Mom…Dad…I don't know how to say this but…"

His mother shot a hand to her moth and gasped. "Oh my god! Is she…" She lowered her voice and whispered. "Pregnant?"

Troy opened his eyes wide than looked down. Gabriella started cry again. He wrapped an arm around her to comfort her

"Oh my god!" That's all his mother was capable at saying at the moment.

Jack suddenly became furious. He thought his son knew better?! "What were you thinking?!!" He shouted. Mostly he was thinking about Gabriella and the trouble that Troy now caused her. This very smart woman was going to go to Stanford, a very high end college, and instead, she's pregnant by his own son!

Troy stated to get very nervous. "Dad…I…"

"No!! You've really messed up this time! You can't just simply work your way out of this one, Troy!"

"I know but…"

He was practically off his chair he was leaning so far forward. "NO!! I don't think you know because if you did than you wouldn't be in this situation would you!!" He was beyond anger, beyond furry, he was scared. Scared that his son had ruined not only his own life but Gabriella's as well.

Troy started t become angry as well. He had thought his dad was going to help him, not scream and insult him. "DAD, listen!!"

Next to him, Gabriella burst into tears and ran out of the room. She knew it, Troy had told her everything was going to be fine and she knew not to listen to him. She knew people were going to hate her and she was right. She wished she hadn't been but she was.

"Gabriella!" Troy shouted after his girlfriend. Before making a move, he shot his dad an angry look and ran out after her.

"Jack!" Lucille shouted.

Still angry, he turned on his wife. "What!!"

Lucille stood up. "He needed you more than ever and look what you've done!" She didn't give him a chance to answer as she walked out of the room.

"Gabriella wait!!" Troy shouted. She had made her way out of the house and down the road. He was a distance away and slowly catching up to her. Wherever she thought she was going, she was going to get there and fast.

She had run a block by the time he started to catch up to her. All she wanted to do was run. What WAS she thinking?! She knew she shouldn't have slept with him, but the timing was just too perfect. She could say good-bye to everything she ever dreamed of.

"Gabriella!! Please STOP!!"

She stopped mid stride and let herself fall to her knees in the grass out of breath. She started to cry hysterically.

Troy caught up to her and fell next to her. He grabbed her and held her. "Hey, hey, hey…It's o.k. I'm here…"

She started to get angry and pushed him away. "No, it's not o.k. Troy! I'm pregnant! PREGNANT!! My future is over. My hopes and dreams are gone!" She cried harder at the realization. He tried to pull her back into his embrace. "NO, don't touch me!" She shouted at him.

Troy didn't stop trying. Though she said she didn't, he knew that that's exactly what she wanted. She wanted him to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be o.k., even if neither one believed it. She needed him and he needed her. He wasn't going to let her go. He started to feel tears well up in his eyes. "Gabriella, please…" He begged.

She tried one more time to push him away. Maybe if he left everything would go back to the way things were. Maybe she wouldn't be pregnant. "No! Please…" She can't do it. She can't do any of it alone. She needed him. "Just…go…" She continued to cry as she gave up to his fight.

He managed to rake her back into his arms and into a tight hug. "NO!! I'LL NEVER LEAVE!! I'm here." He just held her as they sat in the grass, crying together.

"I love you Troy." She managed between sobs.

"I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU!! NEVER!!!"

**With Sharpay**

Sharpay sat in her ideas flying through her head. She may be the only one now who believes that her and Troy should be together, but she'll be dammed if she wasn't going to make everyone else see that it was meant to be. There's got to be a way for Troy fall for her. There has to be a way. She clicked a botton on her phone as it vibrated with a new text message. She had seeked help from her newest friend Jared.

What if u beat him in a corner n force him 2b with u?!! 

No!!! hehehe….grrr..I'm all out a ideas!!

Y don't u meet me 4 lunch n we can talk..i'm out a txts 4 the month!!

Hmmmmm IDK… *Wink Wink*

PLZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!! : ' ( *Tear*

Hehehe…o.k….meet me lava springs in 5 kk?!?!

???????

 Just do it!! Cu in 5!!

**45 Minutes Later**

Sharpay continued to sit in the loby, anger flaming through her. "Where the hell is he!!?"

Just then, Jared ran through the country club doors, panting as if he had ran all the way here. Once he spotted Sharpy, he ran over. "I'm…soooo…sorry!!" He took a couple of breaths and stood up straighter as if it would give him more air. "I got…lost!" He took a second to ragain more air and looked around. It had to be one of the nicest places he had ever been too. Maybe they could just eat apitizers. He only brought 30 bucks! "Woahh! Do you work here?!"

Though he had been 4o minutes late, and that sort of thing doesn't sit well with herm she still desided to forgive him. He was hot! She stood up. "It's o.k. and no! My parents own this place." She gave him a confused look. Didn't he know that? Everybody knew that!

"Wait what?! They own this place?!"

She rolled her eyes. "Ya, follow me. The dining room is over here." She motioned with her hand for him to follow her as she led him to the dinning area.

He follows her while wipeing off his shirt. It's such a fancy place and he's only wearing cut up jeans and a whit v-neck shirt. His dark brown hair looks as if he hasn't washed it in a few days and he hasn't properly shaved. If he had known this was such a fancy place, he would have dressed a little more…appropriate.

They made it into the dining area and were met by some waiting staff. "Well, good afternoon Mrs. Evans. Typical seeting arrangements I presume?" Asked one of the wait staff. Jared thought he recognized him before but just shook it off.

"Thank You Javier!" She smiled at him and followed him to a table, Jared close behind. Sharpay sat down and motioned for Jared to sit in front of her. "We'll have the usual Javier. Oh and , bring me some ice tea!"

"As you wish Mrs. Evans." With that he turned around and headed over to the kitchen to take the orders.

"The usual?" Jared asked. He had never been on a…date? Like this before. Normally he was in charge of things, but apparently not with Sharpay. Believe it or not, she may be bossy, but he was sort of turned on by the whole thing.

"Yep, just a typical appetizer,escargot, Salmon lunch and any desert you like, but my favorite is Chocolate Pink Thunder. Zeke makes the best cakes known to man!"

"Zeke?"

"Oh yes, he's one of the East High basketball players. He's an amazing Chef!"

"He cooks!" Jared chuckled. He had never heard of a basketball player being a Chef. At least not in High School.

"Don't you know?" Sharpay was slightly confused.

"No, I went to West High!"

"Ohhh, that explains it. Anyways, did you come up with anything?"

Jared suddenly remembered exactly why he was meeting her here. "Oh! Right, ah, no. I'm pretty much out of ideas. You?"

Sharpay looked slightly disappointed. "Oh, well, that o.k." She smiled eveily. "I thought of one and I think it's a pretty good one."

Jared smiled big seeing she was happy. "Sooo, are you gonna tell me?!"

Sharpay smiled again. "Well, Troy doesn't k now you."

He got confused. "Yeah, so?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Well, if you become friends with him…"

"Then I can lead him too you!" He smiled big. "You're brilliant!"

She gave him a look. "Duhh. And now I can finally have Troy!" She giggled and looked off into space imagining her and Troy together, finally.

Jared frowned and looked down at the escargot that had just been set in front of him. He sighed and whispered to himself. "Ya, Troy."

**2 Months Later**

Very slowly, an exhausted Troy made his way up the winding walk way that led to Gabriella's house. The past two months, for him, had consisted of working two jobs day and night. He had off one day a week and that day was always spent with Gabriella. Last time he had tried to spend the day with her, he had ended up falling asleep within two minutes of their favorite movie. Today wasn't his day off, but tomorrow was and he had tonight off. He tried not to think about how much he was working too much. His father needed to see that he was working his ass off to make things right of a very wrong mistake. He wasn't going to mess this up. No way.

He made it to the door and rang the doorbell. He hopped her mom wasn't home. After Troy had comforted her in a random yard after his father had yelled at him, they had gone back to his place and his mom had persuaded them to tell her mom. She was pissed. So pissed that she grabbed the nearest vase and through it at him. He wasn't quick enough to move and it had hit him square in the face, knocking him out. When he awoke 5 minutes later, she had apologized her ass of, but he still wasn't convinced that she was sorry. He was sure Gabriella had given her mom a piece of mind. She said she really was sorry and wanted to keep apologizing, but, even though he always trust Gabriella, he can't when it comes to her vase throwing mother.

A few moments later, the front door swung open revealing a slightly pregnant Gabriella. "TROY!!" She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. It had been a week since she had last seen him. He wrapped his arms around her as well and breathed in the scent of her hair. He really did miss her. A good couple of sends past before she jumped back down out of his arms. She looked up at him and smiled big. "Did you bring it?!"

He managed a small smile, from being as exhausted as he was, and handed her one of the two boxes that had fell to the ground in his attempts to hold her close.

"YES!!" She ran inside while opening the box and saw the assortment of chocolates. She had called early this morning in a dyer need of chocolate. Her mother told her this might happen and she just ignored her, till now. "Oh my god I love you soo much!!"

He followed her in and shut the door smiling big. His mother told him that she might ask for things like this at any moment and he thought she was kidding, till this morning when he got a call at 4 A.M. froim a desperate Gabriella in need of chocolates. "Me or the chocolates?" He chuckled.

"She turned around and smiled cheekily. "The chocolates!" She giggled.

He smiled weakly. "Is that right?" He walked up behind her and hugged her from behind, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I've missed you soo much."

She rested her head on Troy's arm. He had been working 2 jobs so he could support the both of them. She told him not too, but he refused to let her mom pay for her. He would say. "My baby, My responsibility." She loved him for it, but she also thought it was his way of proving to his dad that he could take care of the both of them and get his respect back. She turned around and gave him a long passionate kiss. "I've missed you too.

He smiled. "I got you something" He handed her the second package he had been carrying. "I hope you like it."

She smiled big loving presents. Sitting down, she opened it. Inside the box were two adorable foottie pajamas. One was Blue with Winnie the Pooh and the other was Pink with Piglet. She smiled up at Troy. "Awwe, Troy!"

He smiled and sat down next to her on the couch. He knew Gabriella liked Winnie the Pooh and all those other characters. When he was walking to his second Job in the mall, he saw them in the window; plus, they were on sale, 2 for 10 Dollars! "Do you like it?"

Gabriella set the box down on the couch next to her and gave him a giant hug. She tilted her head to his hear and whispered. "You're going to make a great dad."

Troy closed his eyes. That was everything he wanted to hear right now. Sure he was only 18, but that shouldn't stop him from wanting to be the perfect dad, just like his own. All his friends talk about him having a baby boy so he could grow up to be just like him and his dad, but Troy doesn't want a boy. Really, he'll take anything, but if he had to choose, he would pick a girl so she could grow up to be just like her mother. He wants his kids to have their mother's brain. "I love you Gabriella."

"I love you too." She pulled out of the hug and looked up into his eyes. She missed staring into his blue orbs. "When do you have to go back to work?"

"Not for…" His cell went off and he sighed. He pulled it out of his pocket. "It's Mr. Fulton."

Mr. Fulton had given Troy back his golf pro postion, he would just be getting a smaller paycheck. He did owe Sharpay one for persuading Fulton for the positon. He wondered if it was because of what he had heard Ryan say at the Graduation party, but also tried not to think about that too much.

Troy opned his phone and gave Gabriella a "I'm sorry look." "Hello?....right now?...o.k….bye." Maybe he should also kill Sharpay for this too. It sounded like she wanted to learn some more golf. Weird since she spent all of last summer learning. Oh well. He looked at Gabriella and frowned. "Right now."

She gave him a sympathetic look. "This is the last time. You start classes tomorrow." She had persuaded Troy to take some college courses. He argued with her about, not liking the fact that he was going to go to college, while her, the genius, stayed home pregnant. Her last arguing point was one that pointed out that if he were to just get a two year degree in something, than he could already make more money. He reluctantly gave in. He would be going for Automotive Technician.

"I know, I just want to spend more time with you." He looked down. She could finally see just how exhausted he really was. He stood up and started for the door.

She followed. When he reached the door, she grabbed his hands and pulled him over for a kiss. "I love you Wildcat."

He smiled at her. "Can we go out tonight?"

She smiled. "I'll persuade my mom."

His smield widedned. This would be the first time in months that the two coulg go out together. He knew she had to talk to her mom, and with that, it probably meant they would have company on their night out. It was better than nothing though. "Alright!" He stepped closer to her and kissed her again. "I love you too." She smiled up at him as he took off towards his car that would take him back to his slave job at Lava Springs.

**Alright, if you watched the one online than you'll see that I added some stuff. Most of it was just stuff I decieded not to explain on the You Tube version and am now able to. **

**SOOOOOO, what you think???!!! PLEASE let me know. Chap 5 is almost done. It'll be out tomorrow, if not tonight!! SuzzieD ******


	5. Club 17

**The last You Tube clip!! Enjoy!!**

**Club 17**

**Later That Night**

Troy pulled up to Gabriella's place. After talking to her earlier, he had run into his new bro, Jared who has a second job there. Jared just started as a life guard at the country club and they instantly became good friends. He told him that he could stop by the club and bring anyone he wanted so why not his closest friends Chad and Taylor?!

"O.k. Tay, should I wear this…" Gabriella waltzed out of the closet wearing tight black pants with black heels and a pink silk tank tob. Over the tank top was a multi colored jacket. (A/N **Outfit from "Say O.k." music video.) **She wanted to look sexy for Troy, since this could be the last time she could flaunt her stuff before her belly would start to show. Troy wouldn't really care, that much she new, but he had done soo much for her lately that she just wanted to give something back in return, even if the prize only was her body.

Taylor looked her up and down, taking in what she was wearing. After a good 30 seconds, she waved her hands, signaling Gabriella to try on the other outfit. Gabriella walked back into her bathroom and stripped off the first outfit. The next one wasn't as, how do you say, "Grind on me all night long" it was more, "I'm here for a good ol time with my BF and dance the night away with my best friend." It still was multi colored, Gabriella's favorite type of style. After slipping this dress on, she stepped out once again, and twirled for Taylor to get a good look.

"Well, I like the first one. It sort of calls out for him. Plus, don't you want to see him drool over you?!" Tay giggled. She knew what had been going on between the two love birds and future parents, and knew that Troy would thank her later for having Gabriella wear this. She was dressed in tight black jeans and a strapless gray shirt. "Where is he taking us anyways?"

Gabriella made her way back into the bathroom to put the first outfit back on. "I don't know, he wouldn't tell me." She had just finished slipping on her pants when the doorbell rang. She burst out of the bathroom. "That's him!!" She may have seen him earlier in the day, but, she still went soo long with barely seeing him that she just wanted to run into his arms and never let him go. She ran to the front door and swung it open. It had definitely been too long since she had had this much fun.

Troy had his hair messy, as usual, and pulled over the side of his face. He wore a white v-neck shirt with a black vest and a black skinny tie. His pants were grey with black vans. The moment Gabriella opened the door he was speechless. He hadn't seen her wear something like that in a long time. "Wow…you…look…HOT!!" He smiled big with the last part as he skimmed her body up and down. He was definitely going to have fun tonight.

She giggled and spun in a little circle. "I know!!" She stopped and smiled at him. "Clean up the drool and come in. We're almost ready." She led Troy back into the house and pointed into the living room. "Chad's in there." Her mom was working late shifts so she wouldn't know that Troy had been in the house. Troy smiled at her before she ran back into her bedroom to find Taylor.

He watched her as she ran back into her bedroom before walking into the living room. Chad was sitting on the floor, a game controller in hand. He didn't know why, but Gabriella had a PS3. Maybe she played it, maybe she didn't. Chad groaned loud before slamming his hand on the ground in defeat. Troy laughed. "Can't leave it at home can you?!"

Chad looked up and smiled at his best friend. "It's addicting man!" He laughed. "So, where we goin anyways?!"

"You know that new club that just opened up? Club 17?" Chad nodded. "Well, that's where we're going. This guy I know works there and got us in."

"Nice." Just as Chad was about to comment further, a very sexy silluete came into view behind Troy. Chad turned his gaze behind Troy and saw now two very sexy ladies standing, almost as if they were posing.

Troy tunred around when he saw his friends gaze and, again, stared in awe. Gabriella and Taylor looked HOT!! Mostly Gabriella of course.

"Wow!" Chad breathed. Taylor smiled big at Chad. She liked to dress up for him.

Gabriella smiled at Troy before walking up to Troy very seductively. She smirked and barely whispered. "Your jaw will get stuck there if you don't close your mouth." She tried to hold back a giggle. She's never acted like this before and by the look on Troy's face, he wasn't expecting it.

Troy quickly closed his mouth and looked Gabriella up and down once again. "W…w…w..WOW!" He smiled big as he met her eyes.

Taylor walked over to Gabriella and grabbed her hand. She pulled her out the front door before Troy jumped on her and they four had to stay there all night, if you catch my drift! "Come on, I NEED to dance!!"

Troy and Chad followed the girls out as they ran out to Troy's car.

**With Sharpay**

Sharpay smiled devilishly as she typed a message on her Cell phone.

Is the plan a go???

Absolutely!!

"Fabulous."

**At The Club**

Troy and Gabriella and Chad and Taylor all walked into the club together. Club 17 had just opened last week and had been getting great reviews so far. To the locals, this was the place to be on a Friday night. Troy had said that Jared told him they would be on the "list" so they jumped the line and went straight for the security guard. He didn't believe them at first, but when their names popped up on the list, he reluctantly let them in. The music blared through the speakers as the four friends made their way through the crowd.

Troy looked back over at Gabriella and smiled. He leaned over to speak into her ear. "Did I tell you just how amazing you look tonight?!" The whole car ride up he couldn't seem to stop peaking into the rear view mirror. Taylor had insisted on the two sitting in back while Chad sat in the passenger seat.

She smiled big at him. "At least 20 times on the ride here!" She giggled.

He smiled big and squeezed her hand. "Well, you do."

She squeezed his hand back and walked tighter next to him, almost as if they were connected at the hip.

**With Sharpay and Jared**

"Where are they?" She yelled in Jared's ear. He had promised her that they were going to show up after Troy had called him back asking if he was all good for the club. Still, she was sitting on a couch near the bar waiting for him to show up.

"They'll be here, I promise!" He shouted back. The past two months had been really hard on him. He had wanted to help Sharpay out only because he thought that if he had spent enough time with her that she would just realize that he was best for her, not some guy with a two year commited girlfriend. He was broken out of his thoughts when Sharpay smacked his arm. "Hey! That hurt!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh get over it!" She pointed towards the bar. "There they are."

Jared waited till Troy was close enough for him to shout out his name. "Hey Troy!!"

Troy looked around having heard his name and spotted Jared. "Hey, there's Jared.."

Gabriella looked over to where Troy was pointing. "Is that…Sharpay??"

Troy nodded in confusion. "Um, yeah. That's weird."

"Don't tell me we're gonna be stuck with the ice queen!" Groaned Chad from behind them.

Troy turned around and shrugged. "I don't know man, but it looks like she's with him so just try and be cool o.k.?"

"Whatever man."

The four walked up to them. "Hey man, what's up?!" Troy bumped hands with Jared and turned to Sharpay. "Hey Shar." This was definitely going to be an interesting night.

Sharpay smiled big. "Hey Troy!!" Jared groaned next to her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Troy had asked her to be nice so she must be nice. "Hey Sharpay."

Sharpay looked over at Gabriella and gave a smile that says. "Whatever bitch!" and looked back over at Troy.

Troy looked between the two unsure of what to do. Gabriella looked like she was going to kill Sharpay and Sharpay was completely oblivious. Gabriella tired hard not to walk right up to her and smack heer in the face. Everybody knew that She wanted Troy, but seriously. NO one is going to ruin her night, no one!

Taylor was also looking between the two and desided to step in. She quickly grabbed Gabriella's hand and puled her away before she could do anything she would regret; not that anyone would regret smacking Sharpay upside the head. That girl needed a good smack to maybe nock some sense into that thick head of hers. "Come on, let's dance."

Gabriella kept her stare on Sharpay before she was pulled away by Taylor. She did need to dance. She was going to have fun even if it killed her!

Chad just shook his head and smiled at this new friend of Troys. He held out his hand to shake. "Hey, Chad Danforth."

Jared shook his hand. "Jared Tast. And I'm guessing you all know Sharpay?"

Troy budded in before Chad said something stupid. By the look on his face, he was probably about to say something like, "Unfortunately" or something. He wanted to stay on Jared's good side since he was the one that had gotten them all in in the first place, otherwise he wouldn't care. "Uh, yeah, we graduated same class!" He turned his glance over to the dance floor to watch Gabriella dancing with Taylor. The way her hips swayed to the music drove him crazy. All he wanted to do was grab her hips and dance with her all night long.

Gabriella looked back over at the bar and saw Troy staring right at her. He looked like he was fantasizing about something and she wanted to tease him. She also noted that Chad looked the same way as he stared at Taylor. "Hey, we should really give them something to stare at" She giggled. Taylor smiled back and they both started to dance even closer to eachother.

He knew she was teasing him, he could tell by the way she looked over at him and then spoke to Taylor. He wanted to just go out on the dance floor, but he felt as if his shoes were glued to the floor.

Sharpay noticed that Troy was staring at Gabriella with an all too big grin on his face. She growled and knudged Jared. He gave her a questioning look before realizing what she wanted.

"Oh, um hey Troy!" Troy turned his gaze from Gabriella and looked down at Jared. He seemed a little annoyed tah the had been interrupted from staring at his girlfriend. "Um, you guys want a beer!?"

Troy looked at Chad than back at Jared. "We're only 18?"

Jared smiled and stood up. He walked over to Troy and patted his back. "Come on." Troy shrugged his shoulders at Chad and followed. Jared looked back and winked at Sharpay. "I can get you a beer."

Chad shrugged back at Troy. "Uh, sure, o.k."

Troy faked smiled at Jared. "Why not!"

Jared smiled at Sharpay. "We'll be right back."

Gabriella watched as Troy walked away with Chad and Jared. "Where the hell is he going? Doesn't he see I want him?!" She complained to Taylor.

"I know right! Chad left too." She looked at Gabriella. "Come on. Let's keep dancing."

Gabriella starts to pick back up on the rythem but can't stop watching Troy. He brought her here than walked away. What the hell!!

Jared smiled at the bar tender and grabbed the three drinks. Before turning around, he slipped something into Troy's. He turned around and handed the two beers to Troy and Chad. "Here ya go." He faked smiled at them as they grabbed their drinks. _Sharpay better be happy!_

Troy looked down at his beer than over at Chad. Chad shrugged his shouldes and took a giant swig. Troy too took a drink and looked back over at Gabriella. She called him over with her finger. Enough was enough. He NEEDED to dance with her right now. He looked down at his drink and shrugged. He was the designated driver tonight and he didn't want to get drunk on his day off with Gabriella. He handed the drink to Jared. "Here, I'm not that thirsty anyways." Jared took the drink and he made his way to the dance floor, be lining straight to Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled big when she saw Troy hand off his drink and head towards her. It was about time he spent some time with her. "It's about time you came over!"

"Sorry I…"

Gabriella grabbed his skinny tie and pulled him closer. "Shut up and dance!" They both started to grind with the music. She turned around and placed an arm behind Troy's neck. Troy leaned down and kissed her neck and pulled himself as close as he could get. He hadn't been this close to her in months. She smelled so good and the way her body swayed in time with his drove him mad.

-------------------------------------------

Sharpay watched in disgust. This was not how the plan was supposed to work. She got up and headed towards Jared. She stared at Chad. "Evaporate tall person!"

"Alright, alright chill!* He shrugged at Jared and headed out to the dance floor with Taylor. He had been watching her and was liking what he saw.

Jared looked at Sharpay. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She viciously pointed at Troy and Gabriella grinding on the dance floor. "What the hell is going on?!"

"He didn't want the drink?"

She smacked him hard. "That's why you force him to drink it!" She screamed, though it didn't matter since the music was so loud.

Jared grabbed his shoulder. She had a mean punch. "Hey, I'm sorry!"

She shook her head in annoyance. "Never send a man to do a woman's job!"

--------------------------------------------

Troy couldn't help but smile. He was at a great club with the girl of his dreams, and she was driving him mad, in a good way.

Gabriella could sense that Troy was definitely happy to be here. They hadn't been this close in months, and she missed it, A LOT!

Troy leaned down and whispered into her ear. "If you keep moving like this we might have to leave the club earlier than intended."

Gabriella knew exactly what he was talking about. The best part was, she felt the same way. She turned around and whispered back flirty. "Why, you can't handle it?!"

He stared down at her and smiled. When it came to her, no lying was needed. "Not one bit!"

----------------------------------------

Jared looked at Sharpay beat. "So, what are you gonna do now?" Hopefully, since the plan didn't work, Sharpay would see that she belonged to him, NOT TROY! Troy's a good guy but there's just two problems. One, he has a girlfriend, and two, he isn't even interested, at all.

Sharpay looked back over and saw Gabriella walking away from Troy. This was her chance to get him. This was her chance to show everyone that her and Troy deserved to be together. She smiled evily. "Watch and learn Jared." She turned back and walked over to where Troy was standing, now alone. She tapped on his shoulder and placed a sad face on. No one could deny a sad face, especially one that belonged to Sharpay Evans. "Trooooooooy! Jared won't dance with me! Will you dance with me?!"

_Oh HELL NO!!_ There was no way in HELL Troy was going to dance with Sharpay. Especially after what he had heard at his graduation party. He looked at her and frowned. She looked pretty sand and depressed. Troy turned and saw Jared talking to someone at the bar, not even paying attention to what was going on. Did he look…angry? Troy turned back to Sharpay and groaned. He didn't want to hurt his feelings. Damn, why did he have to be the sensitive guy!

"You know, um, Sharpay, uh, Gabriella is gonna be coming back and……"

She grabbed his hand and lead him further onto the dance floor. "Thanks Troy!"

Troy shot a look over at Chad. Chad's jaw was about to drop to the floor. Troy mouthed 'HELP' as Sharpay dragged him further.

Sharpay turned around and started dancing with Troy. He just stood there so she grabbed his hips and forced him to move with her. Damn, he could certainly move with Gabriella but not her?!

"Sharpay…." Troy was starting to feel nervous. Gabriella could walk out of the bathroom at any time and see him out here with Sharpay. He knew Gabriella didn't like Sharpay so that would be even worse.

"Please Troy?" She popped out her lower lip and gave him puppy dog eyes.

Troy looked over in the direction that Gabriella had come from and at Chad. He was giving him a "get out of ther NOW" look. He then turned back to Sharpay and sighed. "You know what Sharpay, I can't. Gabriella is my girlfriend and her being my girlfriend means that I only dance with her. I'm sorry." He un hook her hands from his hips and stormed off.

---------------

Taylor followed Gabriella into the bathroom. She was slightly confused. "I thought you wanted to dance with him, REALLY bad?"

Gabriella smiled big. "I do, but, He's a little TOO happy, if you know what I mean!" She giggled at the thought. It pleased her to know that she could make her man, happy, but she didn't want this night to end so quickly. With his classes starting tomorrow, she'll see even less of him than she already does.

Taylor was still confused. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh HELL NO!" She giggled. "I'm just teasing him right now. He pretty much told me he wanted to have sex with me tonight."

Taylor laughed. "Oh, I see. Isn't that what got you in trouble in the first place?" She laughed as not to upset her.

"Yeah, well, I saw you and Chad getting down." She by passed that last comment. That was still a touchy subject for her.

Taylor new she still hurt her, but at least she wasn't getting defensive about it. She smiled big. "Yeah, well, what's new!"

Gabriella laughed. She didn't know about Chad and Taylor like that! "Tay, you are soo full of surprises."

Taylor blushed and laughed. "Yes, now come on! I think he's suffered long enough. I want Chad and NOW!!" She laughed and pulled Gabriella out of the bathroom.

Gabriella laughed again. This was definitely a great night. "O.k., fine!"

Laughing, she followed Taylor out of the bathroom. It had been long enough and she did want to dance with Troy some more. She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and bumped right into Taylor. She looked at her face and saw terror. Gabriella looked up and saw Troy.

Her heart practically stopped at the sight. This couldn't be happening. Not Troy, not her Troy. And not…HER!! She couldn't believe it. Troy was kissing Sharpay!

**OHHH NO!!!! Troy was kissing SHARPAY, of all people!!! **

**O.k. so that was the last of my Youtube clips. The rest of the chapters from here on out are all me!! The next couple are already written so ya. I'm only going to upload maybe once a week since I do have like 3 other stories going right now. Ya, bad idea. Never do 4 stories at the same time, I learned the hard way!!**

**Well, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!! I highly appreciate it!! Thanks!! SuzzieD!! ******


End file.
